


my heart's the only thing i’m hearing; beatin in and out of rhythm

by Zoadgo



Series: Kinktober 2018 [15]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/M, Modern AU, Uniforms, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 19:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16311695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoadgo/pseuds/Zoadgo
Summary: “Tired of the party already?” A voice breaks through Raven’s reverie, and she opens her eyes, turning her head to look at the man standing next to her.He’s a soldier too, but he doesn’t look as polished as those inside. His uniform is more functional; still clean and pressed, but not glittering with medals. Raven is glad for the cool night air, because his uniform makes him seem much more attainable than the high and mighty inside, and she’s hate to be blushing and panting over him like some fool. Well, actually, she might not hate it that much, as he smiles at her. He has an exceptional smile, a small quirk of the lips but it makes Raven’s heart flutter.





	my heart's the only thing i’m hearing; beatin in and out of rhythm

**Author's Note:**

> [title song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MTOvFztmkds)
> 
>  
> 
> today's prompt called for **uniforms** but this ended up not being that focused on the uniforms, whoops. Oh well, it's zaven sex, and we can all appreciate that, right?
> 
> This is almost entirely unedited due to my beta being on vacation right now, sorry for typos and grammar errors.
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://jonnmurphy.tumblr.com)

“Clarke Griffin,” Raven takes Clarke’s hands in hers and looks deep into her eyes, with total heartfelt sincerity, “I love you.”

“Is that a thank you?” Clarke asks, smiling and shaking her head slightly at Raven’s antics.

“Look around, Clarke, you made me your plus one to literal heaven,” Raven releases Clarke’s hands to sling her arm around the blonde’s shoulders, walking them into the ballroom. “Yes, that’s a thank you.”

The ballroom in question is full of people in gorgeous evening wear, moving about the way that only the very politically powerful do, with a sort of lazy air. They only make up half the population, however, the other fifty percent being soldiers. Decorated military men and women, in their oh so shiny formal uniforms, standing a bit more stiff than the rest. That’s the real reason why Raven had shimmied her way into a bright red dress tonight; ogling people in uniform is a hobby of hers.

“You never would have forgiven me if I hadn’t invited you,” Clarke points out, and Raven laughs.

“Correct.”

“You want me to introduce you to anyone?” Clarke offers.

Raven looks around the room before shaking her head, “No, I’m happy observing from afar for now. But you go do your thing, girl.”

Clarke rolls her eyes with a little smile, but takes her leave at that. She’ll be gone for a while, Raven knows. It’s not the first time she’s been a plus one, she’s used to the drill of Clarke going off to make her rounds of the well-to-do at these events. Clarke’s mom, the current mayor of their town, thinks Clarke is doing her duty as poster child of the campaign, but Raven knows better; Clarke’s already maneuvering for her mom’s seat, and has been for years.

Raven makes her way around the edge of the room slowly, simply feasting her eyes on the beauty arrayed about her. Everyone is physically flawless, of course, and the muscular men and women in uniform are so impossibly good looking that Raven would happily cut her own arm off if they asked her. Well, maybe not happily, but she certainly wouldn’t hesitate. She’s always had a thing for uniforms, but who doesn’t really? The power they imply, the crisp lines and attention to detail in maintaining them, it’s alluring.

Raven smiles at a few people as she meets their eye, but she doesn’t approach anyone. Later in the night, after everyone has got their major agendas out of the way and Clarke rejoins her, she’ll make small talk. Right now, she knows very well she’d only be taking up valuable political time from people far more important than her. Well, maybe not more important, but certainly… shinier.

Raven eyes a few officers, deciding who she might snag a dance with once the greetings give way to more general festivities and the drinks begin to flow. There are a few non-officers as well, in more subdued outfits, but they fail to catch Raven’s eye simply because there’s too much else going on for her to notice anyone not bedecked in gold, silver, and bronze. Raven smiles to herself, imagining being swept up in the arms of a stern, dark haired woman with biceps of steel hidden beneath her starched tunic.

Raven knows from past experience that galas are good fun once the enormously boring people have left, usually retiring quite early in the evening. Clarke, of course, needs to talk with those boring people, which means they got there super early and Raven has to pass the time in some way. And as fun as people watching is, the ballroom is a little too crowded for comfort. Raven finds herself trying to use her hand as a fan, and figures that she might as well wait out the meet and greets outside.

Luckily for her, there are several doors around the ballroom that lead to a large, stone balcony, overlooking what she imagines is a lovely garden in the daytime. As Raven steps outside, immediately blessed by a refreshing breeze, the rows of bushes and flowers are only vague shapes illuminated by the moon and the lights of the party within.

Raven walks over to the stone balustrade and leans her forearms on it, closing her eyes and breathing deeply. The wind carries the scent of manicured flowers to her, a very carefully pleasant smell. It’s soothing, and Raven can’t help but smile, letting herself get lost in the calm, cool of the night.

“Tired of the party already?” A voice breaks through Raven’s reverie, and she opens her eyes, turning her head to look at the man standing next to her.

He’s a soldier too, but he doesn’t look as polished as those inside. His uniform is more functional; still clean and pressed, but not glittering with medals. Raven is glad for the cool night air, because his uniform makes him seem much more attainable than the high and mighty inside, and she’s hate to be blushing and panting over him like some fool. Well, actually, she might not hate it that much, as he smiles at her. He has an exceptional smile, a small quirk of the lips but it makes Raven’s heart flutter.

“Just getting some fresh air. You?” Raven is proud that she manages to stay composed, smiling back at him and tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. 

“Not exactly my scene.” He shrugs and leans on the railing next to Raven, reaching a hand over and holding it out to her, “I’m Shaw, by the way.”

“Raven.” Raven takes his hand, which is warm and dry. The simple contact sends a light electric current through her, a lovely tingle. “Well tell me this, Shaw. If it’s not your scene, why are you here?”

“Orders. Apparently it just wouldn’t do for me to stay back on base, all ‘distinguished personnel’ were required to attend.” Shaw marks the quotes in the air with quirked fingers. “Sometimes it’s enough to make me wish I were lazier.”

He sighs so dramatically that Raven can’t help but laugh. Oh, she knows the feeling all too well; being so good at doing your own work that you get assigned to help others, too. Congratulations on doing a good job, now do some more.

“Distinguished personnel, huh?” Raven turns around, propping her elbows up on the railing and leaning her back against it. She curves a brow with a smile, “Is that supposed to impress me?”

Shaw chuckles, dropping his head towards his hands for a moment before looking up at her with a gaze that makes her heart melt and her pulse race, “Maybe I was hoping it would.”

“Let’s see, what response would you want? Something like ‘Oh, handsome soldier man, tell me all the stories of your victories! Better than that, take me now!’” Raven puts on a ludicrous voice and fans herself with a hand. She could have just smiled and played it safe, and probably gotten a date, but that would break rule number one of being Raven Reyes; never sleep with anyone who doesn’t get your humour, no matter how attractive they are.

Shaw laughs again, which is a definite point in his favour. Not that he really needs more points, but still, it serves to make him even more interesting. 

“You think I’m handsome?” Shaw asks with false innocence, and Raven lightly smacks his shoulder.

“Like you don’t know exactly how hot you are.” She shakes her head, but she’s smiling the whole time, because it’s hard not to when someone’s looking at her the way Shaw is right now. 

“And if I said I didn’t, would you tell me?” Shaw turns to face Raven, leaning on one elbow. She has to look away, just for a moment as her heart skips a beat and she feels heat flood her cheeks. He’s playing her game, and he’s winning.

“Now why should I do that? I don’t even know you, sir.” Raven plays at being offended.

“You’re right,” Shaw nods solemnly, but when Raven meets his eyes again, he has another little smile curving his lips, “Maybe you’d like it better if I told you how beautiful you are?”

Raven chokes on the breath she’d been taking, and yeah, she’s definitely blushing now. It’s not her fault, not at all, this guy is good. Damn good.

“This your play with all the girls?” She asks, because of course someone as handsome as him and as good with words has to be a player. Aren’t most military men, just by something in their nature? Not that Raven has an issue with that, mind you. She enjoys new partners frequently enough that she’d have to be a huge hypocrite to complain.

“Nah, normally I get them with the ‘distinguished’ line, remember?” Shaw jokes, but then he becomes serious in a heartbeat, “Honestly, though, playing girls isn’t my thing. I just saw you and…”

He trails off, dropping Raven’s gaze and scratching the back of his neck. It’s awkward and so incredibly adorable, Raven melts. If this is his game, he’s an absolute legend. Raven buys every word of it, and she’s pretty good at smelling bullshit most of the time.

“And?” She prompts, unreasonably eager to hear the next part of that sentence.

“You’re one of the most beautiful girls I’ve ever seen. I wouldn’t have been able to sleep if I’d let you get away without at least introducing myself,” Shaw says, voice entirely sincere. Raven’s heart flutters, and that is just not fair. It’s not right for him to say things like that, looking the way that he does.

“Is that all you want, then? To introduce yourself?” Raven asks, turning and mirroring his pose with a wicked smile, “Or is there something else?”

She puts her hand on his forearm, caressing the deep blue tunic. Air force blue. Raven always figured if she ever enlisted, that’s where she would end up, too. Except for her heart condition meant she’d never be a fighter pilot, and she couldn’t join up if that was off the table. She wonders, vaguely, what Shaw’s role is, but she figures that might be a bit impolite to ask.

Shaw raises his hand and brushes a knuckle against her jaw, tracing the line of it. “There might be one other thing I want.”

“Just one?” Raven prompts. Oh, she can think of about a million things she wants right now, and she feels herself growing wet with desire.

“One or two.” Shaw smiles, and it’s like looking at the night sky. Impossible, incredible, everything Raven wants to touch. But this isn’t out of her reach, this is right here, on Earth.

It’s hard to tell who moves first, her or Shaw, but they meet halfway in a kiss that’s so tender it hurts. Raven can tell by the way he touches her that he wasn’t lying. There’s nothing possessive about the kiss, or flashy; it’s a slow drag of their lips together, his hand so gently cradling the back of her neck, their breath mingling as one. It’s reverant, an act of worship or deep, heartfelt appreciation.

When they pull apart after a few long, delicious moments, both of them breathe heavier. Shaw smiles, and Raven is helpless but to return the gesture, warmth glowing in her chest. She shouldn’t feel this much, not this fast, but something about him is incredible. She’s drawn to it, to him, and she doesn’t even mind.

Shaw drops his hand from her neck to take her own in his grasp. He raises it to his mouth, brushing his lips against the back of her knuckles, and that has to be illegal. Raven has done some crazy things with some fantastic people, and none of it has shaken her near as much as that cheesy as hell gesture does. She thinks she might die happy, right there, but the ache between her thighs encourages her to live at least a little bit longer.

“Do you,” Shaw clears his throat and licks his lips, which is distracting as all hell, “want to dance?”

“Not particularly,” Raven replies honestly. Shaw looks mildly hurt for a moment, but she grabs the lapels of his tunic, pulling him closer to her. “I’ve got a little something else in mind.”

She pulls him to her for a far less gentle kiss, catching his lower lip between her teeth. She doesn’t bite it hard, just drags her teeth over the sensitive flesh until she hears Shaw’s breath hitch. His hands go to her hips, still careful, but definitely interested, and Raven arches into him. Thank god he’s not a prude, she’s not sure what she would have done if he’d respectfully told her to fuck off with her impure intentions.

Raven breaks away from his lips, much as it pains her to do so, reminding herself that they’re just on a balcony and anyone could come out at any point. Not that she cares about being caught like horny teenagers, but if she does anything too embarrassing, it might end up hurting Clarke’s position, and she won’t risk that. So Raven rests her forehead against Shaw’s, breathing heavily in the scant air between them.

“So what do you think?” She asks, and Shaw simply nods slightly in response, wordless assent. Raven licks her lips, desire coursing through her, and grabs his hand.

It only takes Raven a few minutes to find what she’s looking for, trailing Shaw behind her through the vast, primarily empty venue. The organizers of this fete had rented out the whole building, but most of the partygoers are in the central ballroom and surrounding area, which works perfectly for what Raven wants. She manages to find the furthest restroom from the gala possible, and all without pushing Shaw against a wall and mounting him in a hallway, too. Really, her self-restraint is incredible.

As soon as the door shuts behind them, Raven locks it, and then she finds herself crowded against a wall by Shaw. A thrill runs through her at his action, as he kisses her again, deep and thorough. His hands go back to her hips, but this time they slide around to her back, pulling her tight to him. Raven moans lightly into the kiss, and Shaw breaks away from her lips to trail kisses along her jaw.

Raven runs her hands up his chest, over the singular medal on his chest for whatever distinguished things he had done. They ought to have given it to him for kissing, Raven thinks, as he captures her lips once more. She wraps her arms around his shoulders, feeling lightheaded as Shaw slides his hands over her ass and further down, caressing the sides of her thighs.

“Shit,” Raven breaks away, panting slightly as Shaw’s finger tease under the hem of her cocktail length dress. It sends delightful flames racing through her, and a new flood of arousal between her thighs, but Raven bites her lip, feeling incredibly stupid, “I don’t have a condom.”

“Left pocket,” Shaw responds, and Raven’s brow furrows as she reaches into the pocket he’d indicated. She feels a familiar foil wrapping, and pulls out a condom with a wry grin.

“Not a player, huh?” Raven wags it at him in mock admonishment.

“No, it’s- the guys, they-” Shaw flounders, and Raven laughs lightly, pressing a quick kiss to his lips once more.

“It’s all good, I’m only teasing. Honestly, I’d be devastated if you didn’t have one,” she admits.

“Really?” Shaw asks, and Raven grins, hitching a leg up over his hip, using her ankle to pull his hips flush with hers. Her eyes flutter at the feeling of his hardness, separated from where she wants him so badly by only a few layers of fabric.

“God yes. There’s no way I could walk away from this, not now.”

Shaw’s hand goes to the underside of her thigh, holding her in place, and he rolls his hips against her, hard friction that draws another moan from Raven. She bites her lip again, only to have Shaw pull it from between her teeth with his thumb.

“You sound incredible,” he almost whispers, brushing her lip, and Raven can’t help the heat that rushes to her cheeks. The feeling of him holding her, of his erection pressing against her, of her own wetness, that’s all perfectly lovely. But that pure tenderness? Raven is entirely unprepared for that.

Raven whimpers as he drops that hand back to her hip and slides it around in order to squeeze at her rear. She rocks against him, against that hardness she craves with a deep, all abiding hunger. She wants to get her hands on his skin, but she also is really liking the sight of him in full uniform rutting against her.

Shaw kisses her neck, and Raven melts in his grasp, sighing happily. A part of her wants to stay like this forever, but she needs more. Raven sneaks her hands between them, fumbling with Shaw’s belt.

“Shit, Raven,” Shaw mutters the expletive under his breath as she conquers the belt and makes short work of his fly, freeing his erection. She strokes him a few times, sizing him up and satisfying that urge to get more skin on skin contact. He feels incredible in her grasp, thick and heavy, and the way his breath stutters is like the finest melody Raven’s ever heard.

“Shaw, I need you,” Raven leans in to whisper her demand in his ear, and Shaw races to oblige. He tears open the condom pack as soon as Raven hands it to him, sheathing himself in latex. 

As he does so, Raven hikes her dress up just a bit further, and pulls her panties to the side. She doesn’t want to uncurl her leg from around his waist long enough to remove them entirely, and Shaw doesn’t seem to mind. He lines himself up at her entrance, where Raven aches, throbbing in time with the beating of her heart.

“You’re sure?” Shaw asks. So sweet, so considerate, and so incredibly silly.

Raven answers by way of kissing him and pulling him into her with her heel locked behind his thigh. Shaw groans against her lips as her sinks into her, and Raven’s breath catches. He stretches her with just a touch of burning, and it’s exactly what she needed. She breaks away from his lips to gasp desperately as he bottoms out within her, filling her completely.

“God, Raven, you feel so fucking good,” Shaw mutters, kissing the delicate skin just behind her ear.

“You’re not bad yourself,” Raven retorts breathily.

Shaw chuckles, kissing her neck once again before he begins to move. And if him filling her had felt good, him thrusting feels goddamn heavenly. Raven isn’t ashamed of the noises she makes in the slightest, needy as he rocks through her. The small room fills with the sounds of their sex; slick slide of flesh, her desperate moans, and Shaw’s wrecked grunts and groans.

Pleasure courses through Raven, and Shaw hitches her leg higher on his hip, thrusting in even deeper. She can barely support her weight on the one leg, but Shaw’s grip is incredibly strong, and the new angle feels so fucking good. With each thrust, sparks fly from her cunt to her gut, adding fuel to the fire there. Raven gasps, fingers digging into his shoulders as she holds on for dear life.

“So gorgeous,” Shaw whispers in a tone that seems entirely involuntary. It destroys Raven in the most exceptional way, the unabashed praise as he pounds into her again and again, hard enough to jolt her body each time. 

“Please,” Raven begs, pleasure building, end just out of reach, “Just a little more.”

She doesn’t care about the pathetic tone of her whimpers, because Shaw nods, breathing heavy, and he obliges. He hikes up Raven’s other leg, bodily lifting her and holding her up in a devastating display of strength. It’s only his hands on her thighs and her back against the wall keeping her up, and it makes Raven clench around him involuntarily. The tension in her body combined with the deep angle is phenomenal, and Raven feels her orgasm cresting in record time.

“Oh god, Shaw!” Raven calls his name as she climaxes, clenching even harder around him as waves of pleasure crash over her. It’s one of the most intense orgasms of her life, and Raven’s pretty sure she forgets how to breathe about halfway through. 

Shaw continues to fuck her through it, but he only last a few more thrusts after she comes down from her high. His hips stutter against her and he moans, hot and heavy against her neck. His fingers flex on the meat of her thighs, and Raven is definitely going to remember the sound of him cumming when she looks at those bruises tomorrow.

Shaw gently lowers Raven’s legs as he pulls out of her, leaving her feeling far too empty. But she’s quickly distracted from the empty ache by her knees nearly buckling under her. Shaw catches her before she can fall, and Raven drops her head against his chest, laughing breathlessly.

“So, uh, it’s been a pleasure meeting you,” Raven jokes as she figures out how to stand again. Shaw gives her a moment to steady her legs before releasing her to dispose of the condom, laughing with her.

“Yeah, pleasure’s definitely the right word. Maybe we could meet again, sometime?” Shaw asks, looking so incredibly sweet and hopeful as he does his pants and belt up again. Raven pulls her panties and dress back in order, then presses a light kiss to his lips.

“Anytime,” Raven promises.


End file.
